Harry Potter The boy-who-lived or Rose Potter the Girl-Who-Lived
by daniphantomforlife
Summary: What happens when the Doctor and Rose(Potter) run into a classroom that just so happens to be in to be the class Rose needs to be in what happens when no-one knows that shes a she and not a he? (T for language)


**This is a update thanks to** **kunjal865** **Thanks a lot for the help!**

Ron and Hermione were in potions waiting for Harry to walk in and take a seat but they didn't see him. By that time Snape came in and started role-call, when Snape got to Harry's name and saw that he wasn't there , he got a real nasty look on his face.

"Well , well , well looky here class Potter seems to be late , so that will be one-" Before he even got to finish what he was saying two people ran into the class. One girl and one boy. The boy closed the just as fast as he had opened it. The class as well as Snape got a real good look at them.

The girl had long dark hair that ran all the way to her knees , she was wearing a muggle T-Shirt that said ' I am who I am and I'm never going to change', a skirt with some tights under it. But what really had them stare at her were her eyes, they looked like the exact shade of the killing curse but with bits of gold here and there ,her eyes seemed to glow with Power .

Now the man was really a strange one. It was the way he was dressed. He was wearing a trench coat with Overall's and , what surprised the muggleborns and muggle raised was, a bow tie. He even had a fez on his head...Yeah a real Fez. He had brown hair as well as brown eyes and like the girls , they too seemed to glow with Power. However, unlike the girl, his eyes seemed to glow with knowledge of a thousand years.

The girl glanced at the man and then looked right up to the sky with a 'Are you F*** Kidding me' look on her face.

"Doctor when in the blue blazes did you find that fez ? never mind putting it on with me not seeing it. Now i want to know where are you finding and getting them from ?River and I destroyed every single fez in the universe!" The girl ranted taking out what some people realized was a gun.

She shot towards the man. Some muggleborn and raised screamed thinking she was going to kill him but it only hit the fez blowing a hole through it.

"Aw come on Rose,that one was a gift" The Doctor, that's what the girl called him, whined. Before Rose , the girl , could say anything they heard a cough from behind them. They slowly (as if they believed they were going to be attacked ) turned around. When they saw that they were in a classroom with every single eye on them they started laughing , while the class just watched them with wide eyes.

Finally the girl managed to calm herself down enough to say

"Well I think that this is the first time ever , that when we hear a noise and turn around we aren't having weapons pointed at our face , isn't that right doctor?" while turning to the man who was still chuckling. .

"Yeah I think you're right Rose" the Doctor said while looking around the classroom "Hello everyone my name is the Doctor" Hermione perked up while rasing her hand "Um yes you right there with the bushy hair. what do you need ? Hermione blushed at the Bushy hair comment but still went to ask her question

"Doctor who?"

The Doctor smiled "Just the Doctor"

Hermione looked at Rose and the Doctor got the hint

"Oh right this is my lovely companion Rose Potter!"

Rose hit the Doctor on the head with the Biggest Book she could reach

"What" Wack " The hell ? "wack " You told "wack "them my " wack "last name! " Wack,wack,wack.

"As amusing as this is. Is That really you Harry ? " Hermione Asked Rose. Rose flinched but still answered

"yeah herm it's really me."

The whole class just stared at her.

"I don't believe you. Tell me something that only Ron , Harry , and I would know " Hermione finally said . Rose closed her eye's trying to think of something that no one but them really knew.

Some people thought that she was a fake and started whispering to each other when Rose finally answered "You , Ron , and I made Polyjuce potion in our second year in m*** myrtles bathroom so we could sneak into the slitherin dorms to trick Malfoy into telling us who the Slytherin heir was. Turns out he didn't know"

Hermione and ron passed out then and there. That made people realize that the Boy-Who-Lived was really The Girl-Who-Lived and that made them all pass out including Snape (That bloody git never liked him).


End file.
